fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Oozora Hiro (Disney's Star 🌟
Oozora Hiro is one of the very first Disney characters who bears the holy power of light and true peace alongside his female sidekick Princess Ladorio-Kurenai Romina -who is the wife of Ladorio-Kurenai Shu and also known as Cure True Peace and Justice. He is also an exorcist, but he is just a different opposite of Yamano Van -who is also a professional exorcist but on a darker level-he was born and came from a family with a very dark and deeply disturbing history Among the Knights of Athena and Hestia , they also fight for humanity and for the true peace on Earth ��. In relation, both Hiro and Van are pretty much like the yin and yang -meaning the balance of that person's soul on both different levels. 'Early Life' Oozora Hiro was the third child to be born on January 26,1965 at 7:00 AM, at the Hellsing Organization Family Hospital in Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� . Hiro has two sisters who -like the rest of the eternal female saints -are also Cures named Minami and Yuki -who are actually his older twin sisters . He also has 2 baby kittens and 3 puppies (Awww....So kawaii!) .His father (name still TBD) along with his grandmother are officially deceased , so it's just him and his sister's and their cute and cuddly pets .Hiro also has very rare psychic ability (just like me) that makes his glow yellow and makes him predict future events . He has been inheriting this ability since his birth and he still uses it today ,but only if by any means necessary . 'Beginning''' '''of the Intergalactic War -January 4,1968 -March 4,1983 -with a Signed Negotiation Paper Signed by Us Knights of Athena and Hestia and President Reagan During the Intergalactic War on March 4,1970, Hiro grabbed his sisters and their pets and headed to the front bridge of their ship .Also at that time, the newly rebuilt Hellsing Organization came up with the NICS (that name is somewhere else now ....probably in Wonderland with Alice -please don't ask me how or what) and while going on their missions, While doing so, the more of the great news is that they to finally find their mother alive safe and sound -who was trying to completely shut down Megazone Two Three before it sends nuclear weapons to Earth . They finally destroyed Megazone Two Three successfully and Earth is saved and Kaiba Seto is shot and killed as an official part of our legalized mission to head over to Munich, Germany -then use our only special agent to kill Seto and any remaining Zeon or Titans -which that became the very successful mission ever to happen during the last decade of the Cold War.And that is how we won the war . . To officially declare the the end of the war and for future negotiations with the minorities of Russia to peacefully end the Cold War, President Reagan and his wife Reagan Nancy along with the Knights of Athena and Hestia sign the papers and then came the Coming of True Peace Festival. 'Official Future Appearances:Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars -Disney's Star �� Twinkle Pretty Cure/Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing Adventures Back Home In Tokyo,Japan and All Over Planet Earth ��!' Arriving at the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece, Hiro (who appears wearing his saint cloth God armor) is seen sitting with Belle, Ran (Miraihontas) and Ai along with their fairy mascots Shypre and Coffret with Meeko and Flit near the entrance of the rebuilt main dining hall at the Sanctuary in Greece.Hiro can actually be seen playing with Flit while Shypre tried to let him fly away from Hiro's hair , but Hiro says that he accepts it and quickly dosed off -reminiscing his past memories. Hiro is then awakened by Belle, who then quickly tells him that Saeba Ryo and his sidekick Bakura are trying to take over the festival . Hiro sighs out loud , quickly gets up, grabs his Odysseus Magnum .24 and does a quick bullet flash on the both of rhem, leaving Cure Seashell, Cygnus Hyoga, his girlfriend Cure Beauty and their adoptive daughter Cure Milky to quickly finish the job. After that , Hiro and Belle along with Ran (Miraihontas) , Shypre,Coffret, Meeko and Flit all began to sing "Kotoba ga no Rainbow �� no Kaze (Colors of the Wind )" in original Japanese . The festival's ends with everybody singing and dancing along . 'Aftermath of the Coming age True Peace Festival -At Home at the International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth ��' A few days later, Hiro wakes up early in the morning to the sound of Tokyo 12 (now officially TV Tokyo) as it cuts to the first program .After doing his routine, Hiro runs into Hyoga, Aoki, their adoptive daughter Lala , Shiryu and his girlfriend Hino Akane in their room . Hiro asks what 's going on ? Tokyo 12 's just signed on (and of course-let's add something else to this wild conclusion-the station ID JOTX -TV totally almost made him go bananas. Now how about them apples ?) Shiryu and his girlfriend Hino Akane told him that several people had just left their place overnight without them knowing that they were constantly watching them . Hyoga also says that one of those stupid idiots had mentioned something about going to a cabin in the woods (seriously !?) while the other stupid idiot had mentioned something about going camping .Hiro says that's absurd and -then-he begins to feel the presence of Van (now like I said before, Hiro is the yin and Van is the yang-meaning that both exorcists represent the balance of a person's soul (since that Hiro is the exorcist of purity-and as for Van-he is one as well but he came from a family that carries a deep and darkly historic secret that was passed down from generation to generation .) As he quietly walked in behind him -Hiro quickly jumped to his feet, feeling startled .We now know what Van is preparing to say to us now. 'A Very Unusual Rescue Mission-Trying to Avoid Their Very First Nasty Confrontation With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend' While heading out on their way to the cabin in the woods , Lakshu 's boyfriend Ishikawa Noburo, Makimoto -Russell Kurt , Kurikami Daigo , Ken and Paz are slowly hiking through the creepy woods in the wee hours of the morning since they left that night �� . Hiro is then shocked �� at the fact that Van told them at the very last minute . Hiro asks Belle and Hana do they know where Lady Hansaki Ran went off to? Belle and Hana sighed and told him that she went somewhere just around the river bend (must be in a very odd location in Tokyo.) Hiro, along with Belle, Shypre, Hana ,Coffret and Ariel (with Meeko in Hiro's arms with Flit flying behind him) finally catching up with Ran (Miraihontas) -who was sitting there in her canoe, looking at her reflection in the water while being sought by Hiro, Belle, Shypre,Coffret, Ariel and Hana -who were running towards her .Hiro tells her that she might have seen several people leaving the area while heading off to the mysterious cabin in the woods several days ago . Ran says that she doesn't have all of the answers so she then tells them go talk to Grandmother Willow .Hiro gets confused as he and Belle turned to each other, saying "huh?!" And Hana says that they have no choice but to follow Ran into the woods .(This could get risky ...) After they quickly crossed the dangerous paths safely throughout the woods, Hiro, Belle, Shypre,Coffret, Hana and Ariel finally arrive at Asta 's cabin-which of course was full of deadly traps -but somehow- ,Hiro, Belle, Shypre, Coffret, Ran (Miraihontas), Ariel and Hana have already left them behind due to the fact that Hiro is trying to help Can overcome his dark Exorcist powers ...But instead, Hiro himself starts witnessing the truth... 'Rendezvous With Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom, Phoenix Kido Ikki , Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile , Vanity/Cure Illusion, Riko/Cure Magical, Mirai/Cure Miracle & Hiwatari Kai at the Local Naval Shipyard at Pearl Harbor Located in Oahu,Hawaii ! ' After getting into a very heated debate over trying to help Van out, Hiro goes after Miraihontas, who have suddenly found the rest of their own Gundam pilots at the Local Naval Shipyard at Pearl Harbor without even telling anybody ! While continuing to follow her trail, Hiro successfully finds both Kathleen & Riko standing there near a palm tree ��, trying to help Miraihontas get over her anger from their last mission in Okinawa . Hiro finally held both women get her up from the strange canoe by taking her by the hand-triggering a very familiar memory from her past 'Now Arriving in Honolulu, Hawaii at an Early Nighttime ��Luau Festival -Capture the Mysterious Jewel Thieves Once and for All !' 'Getting Ready for the First Annual Upcoming International Baking Competition at the Struggling Local Family-Friendly Bakery Business at the Heart of Shinjuku in Downtown Tokyo Begins !' 'The International Baking Competition Heats up! Beware of the Mysterious Pretty Cure Named Yagami Saeko !' 'The International Baking Competition Finals Begins! A Very Unusual Embarrassing Moment for Yagami Saeko! She Finally Reveals Herself to be the Cure Known as Cure Gravity !' 'An Another Amazing Dangerous Rescue Mission Begins! Journey to the Country of Africa -Head Over to the Sahara Desert !' 'Meeting & Bonding With the Two Desert Bandits Known as the Kinomiya Brothers and Their Very Adventurous Twin Sisters Known as Cure Nile & Cure Jewel !' 'Losing Both the Healin 'Good Pretty Cure Known as Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine,Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace & Bloom Catherine/Cure Forest & Their Elemental Bottles and Then Regaining Them' Category:Main Characters Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 Category:Professional Exorcists Category:Light Using Saints of Both Goddesses Athena & Hestia